Tales of Kingdom Hearts
by Shatterheart XIV
Summary: Series of Drabbles.Ever wonder what the cast of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II do while there not in a game find out starting with a new member of Organization XIII
1. Roxas' sister, Terra

Chapter 1: Here it comes!

At the Castle that Never Was Xemnas was holding a meeting in the meeting hall. He had warned the other members that it was very important.

"You are all probably wondering why I called this meeting. Well, we will be having someone come here to live with us." Xemnas paused to find the bizarre looks on the nobodies' faces.

" Aw come on, Superior." Larxene complained. " Why do we have to have another incompetent male. We already have about eleven of them."

"Was that suppose to be an insult." Marluxia snapped.

"Silence." Xemnas said trying to maintain order. "**She **will be arriving tomorrow. I will send Saix to go get her tomorrow at noon."

Xemnas glared at the others then left leaving them to talk.

"Another girl? I hope this one's better looking than Larxene." Axel said sarcastically.

"I heard that."

"You were suppose to"

After that they retired too their rooms where they stayed until the next day. The next day, Saix was seen carrying a sign outside to the Gummi ship .

_**At the Airport**_

A young fifteen year old girl was walking off the plain listening to an iPod wearing a red coat sort of like the organization's robes. She was minding her own business until she spotted a man with blue hair and an "x" shaped scar on his face holding up a sign with the name "Terexa" posted on it. She approached the man carefully.

"Are you looking for somebody" she asked.

" Yes, do you know somebody by the name of Terexa Montgomery?" Saix asked studying the girl.

" Yes I believe I do"

"Do you know where can she be found" Saix asked.

"Right here." Saix was shocked. "You're Terexa?!" he said.

"Xemnas sent me here to bring you back to the castle."

"Okay"

The two left for the castle. When they arrived Terexa was brought to the meeting hall there every member blankly stared at her.

Xemnas began to speak "This is Terexa she is studying to become an alchemist. She is also Roxas' twin sister.

Xemnas was immediately cut off when all the other members were yelling at Roxas who was just blushing and hiding under his hood.

"You have a twin sister why didn't you say anything about that and I'm your best friend!" Axel screamed.

"I..I didn't think it was that important" Roxas said.

Terexa bowed her head and replied with a whimsical grin "please to meet you call me Terra"

Demyx came off his chair to eye the blonde girl in the eye. "She's strange. She has two different eye colors one blue one green."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! Welcome to Organization XIII"


	2. Blaze Day

1One boring night in Castle Oblivion Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion was playing Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 when Roxas just remembered something very important about Terra.

"What's the matter, Roxas?" Demyx asked puzzled at Roxas' expression that looks like he just saw a ghost.

"I just remembered what day it was tomorrow. It's Blaze Day, Terra's favorite made up holiday." Roxas explained.

"What's that" Demyx asked.

"The day were Terra basically either annoys or pulls pranks on everyone she knows."

"I'm gonna go join her" Axel interrupted, within an instant dashing out of the room rushing to Terra's room down the hall.

When he arrived he found Terra typing on her laptop computer not even acknowledging Axel being there. When she finally noticed someone there she looked up at Axel glaring.

"What do you want" The blond girl stated, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I heard from somebody that tomorrow's Bla-" Axel was cut when Terra automatically stated "You want in don't ya"

"You bet"

"Fine then meet me at the Destiny Islands tomorrow at 8am"

"Why so early?" the pyro asked in confusion.

"It's a long list of people"

"Sweet!"

With that, Axel set off to get some sleep for tomorrow's trip with Terra. The next day, Axel went to the Destiny Islands to find Terra ASLEEP with her hood on lying on the sandy ground mumbling something about cheese hamsters. He left her there when he heard someone coming. He quickly fled behind a tree to see Sora and Riku walking down to her, Riku was carrying a stick.

"Is he dead" Sora asked while Riku was poking the cloaked figure.

"He's alive but sleeping isn't he one of those kooks from Organization XIII" Riku said while still poking the figure with a stick.

Hearing that Terra suddenly woke up very infuriated "DO I LOOK LIKE A MAN TO YOU!" she screamed while removing her hood revealing that she was a girl.

"Roxas?" Sora said. But what good did it do Terra really getting angry by the second. Axel felt it necessary to well...STAY AWAY FROM TERRA!

"Just joking Terra" Riku said sarcastically.

"Well ya didn't have to be so mean about it calling me a guy or Roxas" Terra whined sort of being like Demyx.

"Happy Blaze Day!" Sora shouted. Terra not really not that impressed looking around for Axel.

"Terra you told me that you and only you celebrate Blaze Day, you told me you made it up."Axel said coming out from behind the tree.

"No I didn't Xemnas did."

"Huh!"

Later that day at dinner

"Xemnas?" Axel asked.

"Yes VIII" Xemnas replied very sullen like.

"Did you ever make up a holiday called Blaze Day?" Axel whimpered.

Everyone turned to Xemnas who just responded with a curt "yes"

_**Gasp**_

"Why?"

"Because I am your superior, that is why"

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter next is only about Riku


	3. High School

It was 6am at the Destiny Islands, a hand quickly reached out of a pile of blankets and brutally smashed an alarm clock that was ringing. A mess of silver hair sprang up from under the cover. Riku is awake.

"What time is it?" he said rubbing his eyes. He stared at the clock which read six. "Today's the first day of school" he thought. He quickly got dressed and left.

When he arrived he saw his usual batch of friends Sora and Kairi but he wasn't in the same class as them due to the fact that he was older than.

"Hey Riku" Sora said very sullen-like.

"What's the matter with you?" he responded.

"Why do ya have to be in a different grade?" Sora whined.

"Relax, I just for the year and I'll see you during lunch"

"Okay" he sniffled.

"Well better get going"

Riku left towards his home room. Room 204. When he arrived he was very surprised to see Roxas of Organization XIII in his Twilight Town clothes talking to Terra wearing a red cloak with black clothing underneath. He approached the casually trying not to summon his keyblade.

"What are you two doing here?" earning a glare from Roxas and a smile from Terra.

"Silly, we're high school students now" Terra explained.

"That's awesome Terra ,not awesome for you though"

Roxas was ticked off in the back of his mind. He'd missed staying at the castle all day, eating all the sea salt ice-cream he can get his hands on, and even Demyx's annoying sitar playing. After the first four classes he finally had gotten used to things. Terra was sort of enjoying her first day except her English teacher called her a guy. Riku was bored out of his head. Finally lunch arrived Sora and Kairi were late so it was just Terra, Riku, and Roxas.

"Where's Sora and Kairi" Riku asked.

"They ran to go get the king" Roxas said very unconcerned.

"Why?"

"Because they saw us in the hallway earlier and thought we were here to collect hearts." Terra said.

"Oh...Okay" Riku said eating his food.

"I bet Axel's a wreck right now" Roxas suggested.

"Yeah right" the other two agreed.

_**At Castle Oblivion**_

Axel is in the lounge crying along with Demyx and watching Maury.

"That's just so sad her husband tried to burn her alive." Demyx sobbed uncontrollably.

"I know it's worse than Xemnas sending Roxas and Terra to school for enlisting him in the army and stealing his nobody plushy." Axel sniffled.

"I know"

_**With Xemnas**_

" two delinquents out of the way now if could only do something about Demyx, Axel, and Zexion that emo kid freaks me out."

_**Back at school**_

"Well got to go to class now" Terra said.

"Us to" Riku and Roxas said.

The trio made their down the hallway to their next class.

Ok well I lied it wasn't just about well next chapters about Xemnas' childhood don't miss it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but, I own Kingdom Hearts II


	4. Xemnas

Xemnas was raised a poor child in the dream city of Zanarkand by his older brothers Ansem, Dante, and Xehanort (Yeah, I know Ansem, Xemnas, and Xehanort is the same person divided by two, buts it's the only way it will work). Anyway, Xemnas really only had one friend, and his name was Shuyin. And was very short for his age.

One day Xemnas and Shuyin were looking through stuff in the basement at Xemnas' house on the outskirts of town. They had uncovered random objects lying around.

"Hey Xemmy, there sure are a lot of weird stuff in here, like this thing" Shuyin said up a mangled up dog plushy disgusted.

"That's Xehanort's. He's had it since he was three" Xemnas explained while reading one of Ansem's books.

"Ha! That's rich" Shuyin said. " Woah! What's that"

"Wow I remember that" Xemnas explained.

Just then Xehanort walked in to check on Xemnas.

"What are you two doing"

"Look what we found" the duo said showing Xehanort a photo.

" When Ansem sees this he's gonna blow" Xehanort explained.

"Okay" They agreed.

They went upstairs for dinner. When they arrived they saw a brown-haired man cooking with Ansem reading.

"Hey, Dante what's for dinner?" Shuyin asked.

"Don't you have food at your house?" Dante asked.

"Tidus is cooking" Shuyin mentioned.

"Good point"

" What we found" Xemnas whispered in Dante's ear showing him the picture.

Dante just started to crack up with laughter.

"You found that" he asked.

"What are you laughing about?" Ansem asked while getting up to see.

"Uh, nothing brother" Xemnas said nervously.

"Yeah" Shuyin agreed.

Suddenly Ansem grabbed the picture to find that it was a picture that Dante drew of him in a big puffy Princess Peach dress. Ansem just stood there and calmly asked " Why did you draw this".

"Because you stole my last piece of cake" Dante explained acting very childish.

"It was years ago get over it" Ansem said coldly as he stormed out of the room.

"What's he gonna do?" Dante asked.

"I don't know but ya better run" Xemnas warned.

As the flew in the rest just continued to eat dinner.


	5. Laryngitis

We start our story in Organization headquarters. Demyx was singing random anime theme songs while strumming his sitar. He really enjoyed doing this in his spare time. Much to the other members dismay.

"Muchuu de hayaku kake nukete kita" Demyx sang. But the weird thing was that he didn't know what Japanese was.

Suddenly Saix walked in and trust me he was _**mad**_.

"Demyx stop that ridiculous singing" Saix stated coldly. "Before I rip your vocal cords out" he warned.

Demyx continued to sing, completely ignoring Saix threats. He suddenly stopped and held his neck like he was choking himself.

"Is something the matter?" Saix said very unconcerned. Demyx pointed to his throat frantically. Demyx tried to say something all, he managed to utter a few words in a very rasping manner.

"I... can't . . . talk" he whispered.

"What was that?" Saix asked to make sure of what he was hearing.

"I... can't . . . talk" the sitarist whispered again.

Saix walked out of his but not before saying "Hurry up you'll be late for dinner." Demyx retaliated by glaring at him and sticking his tongue at him. How very childish. Saix was unfazed and left.

At dinner all the other members were already seated in their assigned seats (Odd numbers on one side evens on the other. Except for Xemnas who sat at the end of the table). Demyx sat at his seat, which was between Saix and Marluxia, gloweringly.

"What's your problem?" Axel asked. "What you got sent on a mission, and you failed again" he joked seeing as that Demyx hadn't said a word all evening. Which was totally out of character for him specially.

He took a napkin and a pen wrote down a response and gave it to Roxas. Roxas just gasped and gave it to Xemnas. The superior read the note quickly replied.

"Are you serious" he asked Demyx.

He just shook his head.

"Are you sure?" he asked to make sure he wasn't being tricked.

"Yes . . . " the sitarist replied sulking and raspingly.

Xemnas quickly pushed a big red button underneath his chair. Suddenly balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling.

"Superior what's the occasion." Vexen asked, wondering about the balloons.

"DEMYX HAS LARYNGITIS!!!" Xemnas shouted not caring whoever heard the scream.

All the other members shot their fists in the air and exclaimed "THIS IS SO FREAKIN SWEET!!!" while some members did random happy dancing.

"This . . . is . . . AWESOME" Larxene shouted. "Think of it. Days without Demyx's voice being heard. TO SWEET!!"

Demyx just sat eating ignoring the other members. After dinner he went back to his room where he was tuning his sitar. He thought to himself about how the other members reacted when he lost his voice. He put the sitar away, changed into his sleep clothes and fell asleep.

The next day, Demyx came down stairs for breakfast to see the other members staring at him. Roxas approached him.

"Hi Demyx" the blonde said "Can you talk now?"

Demyx said in his normal tone of voice "What did Xemnas or Axel put you up to it?"

This immediately all eyes turn on the Melodious Nocturne. Everyone stopped and said with disgust "Aw, Man" they glared at him.

"Hey you guys are looking lively." He smirked while getting some breakfast


	6. The Real Deep Dive

I haven't updated this story in about 2+ years and feel I should pick up where I left off!

Disclaimer: I in now way shape or form own Kingdom Hearts that's Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Today was a seemingly an average day in the World that Never Was. The empty streets plagued with an abundance of shadows and other heartless. A small figure emerged from this gathering in a pile of darkness. The blonde walked through the empty streets. His face, though hidden, emitted an aura of fury. All trembled at his presence. An arena lit up underneath the looming skyscraper, as though it was a stage and the heartless were his audience.

"This is too easy." He muttered as he summoned two key-shaped blades grasped one in each hand. He started to lunge towards an unsuspecting heartlesses that continued to populate.

He struck them repeatedly, one after the other. He made no noise at the slightest strike. Although unbeknownst to him, someone had been watching him from atop the skyscraper. The other's silvery hair glistens in the moonlight as he continues his observance.

"This is him?" he pondered to himself.

Abruptly he jumped from the building headfirst. The blonde fighting the Heartless, scaled the building, meeting him halfway. He tried to take a swing at him, but he missed. They both landed across from each other spotlighted by the streetlights.

The Duel began.

One swing toward the other and the moonlit hair fell to the ground, shocked and befuddled.

"Why? Why do you have the keyblade?" he questioned, clutching the asphalt beneath him.

The blonde only gave on reply.

"Because I'm a lady"

"WWWHATT!!!"


	7. Seasalt

I haven't updated this story in about 2+ years and feel I should pick up where I left off!

Disclaimer: I in now way shape or form own Kingdom Hearts that's Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

As the sun set on the grand station tower, that casted a grand shadow over the citizens of Twilight Town. This sunset sent a golden aura allover town. It was particularly most pleasant at the top of the clock. Many wonder what brave soul would venture to the top, seeing as though it would give even a hawk chills.

This was a small task for a nobody.

The boy they call Roxas who often frequented the station tower, sat perched along the ledges eating his favorite treat - sea-salt icecream. He had made it a habit to come here after a long day of collecting hearts from the foolish heartless. Everyday he would arrive here waiting for his friend Axel to show up before heading back to The World that Never Was.

One day he just never returned. Though I know what happened to him. It's a truly sad tale.


End file.
